villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Evolt/Gallery
Images of the evil entity known as Evolt from Kamen Rider Build. Gallery Forms Krbu blood stark 7.png|Blood Stalk KRBu-Evolcobra_Phase1.png|Kamen Rider Evol Cobra (Phase 1) KRBu-Evoldragonform_Phase2.png|Kamen Rider Evol Dragon (Phase 2) KRBu-Evolrabbitform_Phase3.png|Kamen Rider Evol Rabbit (Phase 3) KRBu-Evolblackholeform_Phase4perfection.png|Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole Form (Final Phase) KRBu-Madrogue.png|Kamen Rider Mad Rogue KRBu-Evolto_monster.png|Monster Form (Fever Flow Mode) KRBu-Evolto_Ultimate.png|Ultimate Evolt KR-Cross-Z Evol.png|Kamen Rider Cross-Z Evol Images Blood Stalk Blood Stark.png Blood Stalk.jpg Blood-stalk-small.gif|Blood Stalk making his eccentric appearance. Build v. Blood Stalk.jpg|Blood Stalk fighting Kamen Rider Build. Blood Stalk.gif|Stalk snaps his fingers to turn Touto Guardians into Faust Guardians. Blood Stalk and Faust Guardians.jpg|Blood Stalk and his Faust Guardians stealing the Pandora's Box. Blood Stalk with Pandora Box.jpg|Blood Stalk with the Pandora Box. Night Rogue v. Blood Stalk.jpg|Blood Stalk fighting Night Rogue. Stalk v Banjou ep10.png|Blood Stalk fighting Ryuga Banjo. Stalk and Sento.jpg Blood Stalk takes a knee.jpg Blood Stalk and Kazumi.jpg|Blood Stalk and Kazumi Sawatari. BuildNinninComic v. Blood Stalk.jpg|Stalk fighting Build NinninComic Build Hazard Trigger v. Blood Stalk.jpg|Blood Stalk fighting Build in Hazard Trigger. Grease and Blood Stalk.jpg|Blood Stalk after evaluating Kamen Rider Grease's Hazard Level. Blood Stalk Namba and Mido.jpg|Blood Stalk summoned by Namba to kill Mido. Cross-Z Charge v. Blood Stalk.jpg|Blood Stalk fighting Cross-Z Charge. Blood Stalk Kaiser Bro's and Hard Guardians.jpg|Stalk with the Washio brothers and a pair of Hard Guardians. Blood Stalk and Pandora Box.jpg|Blood Stalk with Pandora's Box inside the Pandora Tower. Blood Stalk about to shoot you.jpg Blood Stalk Transteam Gun.jpg It's all Stalk's fault.jpg Blood Stalk 2.png Kamen Rider Evol Build 33.jpg Kamen Rider Evol.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol Cobra Kamen Rider Evol Cobra.jpg Evol Cobra about to shoot you.jpg Evol Dragon Profile.png Kamen Rider Evol Dragon 1.jpg Kamen Rider Evol Dragon.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol Dragon Evol-rabbit.png|Kamen Rider Evol Rabbit Kamen Rider Rogue v. Evol.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol versus Kamen Rider Rogue. Grease v. Evol.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol fighting Grease. Sento and Evol Dragon.jpg|Evol Dragon taunting Sento. Evol Dragon v. Build Hazard Trigger.jpg|Kamen Rider Evol Dragon fighting Build Hazard Trigger. Evol Dragon with Pandora Panel.jpg|Evol Dragon with a Pandora Panel. Evolt with Evol Trigger.png|Evol Dragon with the Evol Trigger. Kamen Rider Evol Rabbit.jpg Evol Rabbit.jpg Evol Rabbit with Evol Trigger.jpg|Evol Rabbit with the Evol Trigger. Grease v. Evol Rabbit.jpg|Evol Rabbit fighting Kamen Rider Grease. Evol Cobra and Hard Guardians.jpg|Evol in the Kamen Rider Prime Rogue special. Build v. Evol Cobra.jpg|Evol Cobra fighting Build Genius Form. Evolto's_Rebirth.jpg|Evol resurrected Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole Evolt past.png|Evol Black Hole on Mars. Evolt.jpg Kamen Rider Evol Black Hole 1.jpg Evol Black Hole v. Hell Bro.jpg|Evol Black Hole fighting Hell Bro's. Evol Black Hole and Namba.jpg Evolt kills Namba.jpg|Evolt right before killing Namba. Mad Rogue and Evol.jpg|Evol with Mad Rogue. Evolt sitting.jpg|Evolt taunting Build. Build v. Evolt.jpg|Evolt fighting Build Genius Form. Evol Black Hole and Build.jpg Evolt with Lost Bottle.jpg|Evolt holding a Lost Bottle. Evolt - teleport.png|Evolt teleporting away via Black Hole. Evolt's army.png|Evolt with an army of Hard Guardians. Evol Black Hole sitting.jpg|Evolt sitting at the top of the Pandora Tower. Evol Black Hole and Black Pandora Panel.jpg|Evolt using the Black Pandora Panel to assume his ultimate form. Evolt Feverflow Monster Evolto.jpg Evolt cranks Evol Driver.jpg|Evolt in his Phantom State. Evolt cackling.jpg|Evolt cackling. Evolt levels up.jpg|Evolt assuming his True Form. Evolt with Evolti Graspers.jpg Evolt-Black Hole Break.png|Evolt executing a Black Hole Break to consume a planet. Build Genius Form v. Evolt Final Form.jpg|Evolt fighting Build Genius Form. Evolt Ultimate.jpg|Evolt in his Ultimate State. Build RabbitRabbit v. Evolt Ultimate.jpg|Ultimate Evolt fighting Build RabbitRabbit. Build Sparkling Form v. Evolt Ultimate.jpg|Ultimate Evolt fighting Build Sparkling Form. Evolt's Ultimate Demise.jpg|Evolt's Death (Part 1) Evolt's Ultimate Demise 1.jpg|Evolt's Death (Part 2) Category:Galleries